A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of limestone and/or sand leveling equipment, more specifically, a leveling and smoothing tool for use with screen limestone or sand.
Spreading out sand or crushed limestone is a common task performed prior to laying brick pavers or like building materials when constructing a walkway, a garage driveway, or other surface. Building a brick paver surface requires some effort in laying the proper sub-surfaces in order to support the brick pavers thereon. Commonly, a compacted sub surface is formed in order to support the weight of the brick pavers. Usually a layer of crushed limestone is placed down and compacted before laying a thin layer of sand thereon. The crushed limestone and sand layers usually are sandwiched between the compacted sub surface and the brick pavers in order to even a layer of sand or crushed limestone it is desirable to ensure that the entire layer is smooth and even, which can be tricky. This is especially tricky when the crushed limestone is going to be subsequently compacted down via a tamper or mechanical compactor.
What is needed is a tool and method of use that ensures that the layer of sand or limestone being placed is both smooth and even. The device of the present application seeks to address this need by providing a telescoping tool that can be adapted for use and rolled across two generally parallel pieces of timber, and whereby the rolling of said tool shall generate a smooth and even surface of sand or crushed limestone.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a leveling and smoothing tool for use with sand or crushed limestone that includes a first and second telescoping members that each include rollers at distal ends for use in rolling the tool across pieces of timber; wherein the first and second telescoping members each include a blade member there under, which engages across a top surface of the material being smoothed and evened via the tool; wherein the first and second telescoping members extend and retract with respect to one another in order to adjust an overall length formed between distal ends whereby the rollers roll across the pieces of timber.
The Lindley Patent (U.S. Patent No. 2009/0226257) discloses a screed rail system for placing uncured concrete that includes a pair of rails positioned to lie spaced-apart and parallel to one another and a screed plate supported between the rails to move along the rails to form a final grade level of uncured concrete in a work area. However, the screed system is for use in placing uncured concrete, and is not a telescoping tool that rolls along generally parallel pieces of timber in order to smooth and even crushed limestone or sand for use with laying brick pavers.
The Burton et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,659) discloses an inlaid brick walkway leveler consisting of a handle affixed to a rakehead with the handle being supported by a pair of equivalent mediolateral struts. However, the leveler is articulated via an attached handle, and is not a tool that rolls atop of generally parallel pieces of timber.
The Mills et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,185) discloses a tile laying gauge and leveling assembly for preparing a recipient surface for the laying of tiles and for properly positioning the tiles on the recipient surface that includes a plurality of elongated side members and a leveling assembly. However, the leveling assembly is not a telescoping tool that rolls atop of two parallel pieces of wood in order to level and smooth out crushed limestone or sand prior to placement of brick pavers.
The Asplin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,879) discloses a method of repairing sidewalks that are damaged due to settling or changes in the elevation of the earth upon which they are built. Again, the method does not involve the use of a telescoping tool that rolls atop of parallel pieces of timber, and that smooths and evens out sand or crushed limestone.
The Steele Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,254,920) discloses a device for setting and leveling tile. However, the device is used to ensure a level placement of a ceramic tile, and not for smoothing and leveling a subsurface for placement of brick pavers.
The Santiago Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,365) discloses a telescoping level apparatus. Again, the apparatus does not roll atop of two generally parallel pieces of timber in order to smooth and level a layer of sand or crushed limestone prior to installation of brick pavers.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a leveling and smoothing tool for use with sand or crushed limestone that includes a first and second telescoping members that each include rollers at distal ends for use in rolling the tool across pieces of timber; wherein the first and second telescoping members each include a blade member there under, which engages across a top surface of the material being smoothed and evened via the tool; wherein the first and second telescoping members extend and retract with respect to one another in order to adjust an overall length formed between distal ends whereby the rollers roll across the pieces of timber. In this regard, the screen limestone leveling and smoothing tool departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.